


Stay

by BlancaPowell



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Stay

“Okay, seriously, I have to go!” Amy said glancing at the window. It was getting darker and she wanted to be back home at reasonable hour. 

“There’s no way in Hell I’m letting you go in this blizzard. Look, you can’t even see anything!” Damien stood up from the couch and put his arms around his girlfriend’s waist. 

“If I don’t go now it’ll get worse!” she exclaimed, worriedly looking at the snow outside.

“Stay for a little longer, Amy. I’ll make tea and we can even play some board games or something,” Damien offered as she raised her eyebrow. 

“A game? So you can win again?” 

He chuckled, “For example. But honestly, it’s not safe to go out in such weather.” 

Sighing, Amy gave up and threw her jacket on the couch as she sat in her favorite spot. Her boyfriend made tea and brought Scrabble, Amy’s favorite game.

She appreciated his efforts noting that she, as a journalist, knew more words and that was the only game she ever won with him in.

They played for a while as time passed very quickly. Suddenly Amy noticed it was already 10 pm.

“Shit! Damien, I have the last but is five minutes!” she exclaimed while putting her shoes on in haste.

Wordlessly, he walked up to her biting his lip, lost in his thoughts.

“D! Help me, where’s my bag? I need to get going asap!!” she yelled but he only shook his head.

“Or…”

Amy turned to him, “Or what?”

“Or you can stay here.”

She bursted into nervous laughter. “I’m already here D, and the blizzard is almost gone and–”

“No,” he interrupted her, “I mean,  _stay_  here. Move in here.”

Her eyes widened as she stared at him in shock.

“Do you…do you mean that?” she asked hesitantly.

“I do,” Damien approached her and took her hands in his. He looked her in the eyes before speaking again, “I spent too many years away from you. I’m ready to take this step with you. That is, if you want to.”

Amy swallowed the lump in her throat as various thoughts were crossing her mind. She felt tears forming in her eyes as she smiled at her boyfriend. Before he could react, she threw herself into his arms. 

“I would love to” she answered and Damien’s face lit up. He hugged her tigher and started spinning her around. 

“I love you so much Amy Park,” he said when they pulled away laughing.

“I love you too Damien Nazario,” she breathed before pulling him for a kiss.


End file.
